The present invention relates to technology for providing recommended contents to a user among the contents recorded with an HDD recorder system.
There is a hard disk drive recorder system (hereinafter referred to as the “HDD recorder system”) that receives an electronic program guide (hereinafter referred to as the “EPG”) broadcast from a broadcast station, and associates and stores the recorded TV programs and the received EPG.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-229707 discloses technology for providing recommended contents to a user that matches the user's hobby information among the contents recorded in the HDD recorder system that have not yet been viewed (or listened to). Incidentally, the term “content” or “content data” as used herein refers to information in general such as text that can be perused via the Website or mediums such as a CD (CD-ROM) or DVD as well as still images, videos, music and audio that can be traded without using a physical medium.
This technology improved the user-friendliness since it enables a user to search unviewed contents that match one's hobby among a plurality of contents recorded in the HDD recorder system.